


Bittersweet in Between

by aeotae



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeotae/pseuds/aeotae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona, Hak, and Soo-won have one bittersweet night together after the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet in Between

At dawn, Soo-won would be marched from the castle in chains. He would be led by force, not to his execution, but to a long life of isolationfar away from home. Soo-won knew hedeserved death, but Yona would not give the order. In the end, it had seemed wrong to her toavenge her peaceful father’s death with violence. It had been that conviction that had stilledHak’s hand as he held his blade to Soo-won’s throat only days before, and itwas that conviction that persuaded the heads of each clan to accept the punishment the princess had chosen for their betrayer. 

Soo-won would live out his long days by facing the consequences of his actions. He would be alone and forever separated from the friends he had once been willing to sacrifice for his own goals. He was doomed to spend his days in quiet contemplation of all that Hak and Yona had achieved together and all that he could have had if only he had not allowed his heart to be consumed by revenge. It was the end for him.

In this way, even tonight, this last night he would ever lay eyes upon the people he loved most, was part of his penance. It would be one fleeting glimpse of the life that might have once been his. In the morning, it would be snatched away again by the reality of his actions. For now, they had come together once more to live out a lie for one moment.

Hak laid Soo-won down with hands gripped tight in the collar of the deposed king’s now-simple robes. His eyes were hard as steel and cold as he gently guided him to the floor. This was right and proper because Soo-won had hurt Yona, and that was one thing Hak could not ever completely forgive. But when Yona laid her hand against Hak’s shoulder, Soo-won felt Hak’s hands loosen and saw his eyes soften. Tomorrow, he would be punished, but tonight they deserved to have this dream even if he did not. 

Yona slipped between the two, sitting gracefully between Soo-wan’s spread legs without touching any part of him. She nimbly unwrapped his robes and linens and pushed them aside to reveal his naked body. Soo-won lie there, exposed to her unwavering gaze. He hardly dared to breathe. Placing one hand between his arm and his side, Yona braced herself over his body, still not touching him. It wasn’t until Hak cupped the back of Soo-wan’s head in his strong hand and pulled him slightly up that Yona bent herself down to meet him in a chaste kiss. He let himself be moved; he would let them do anything they wanted. 

Their kiss broke as Hak settled himself behind Yona between Soo’won’s legs. Soo-won could tell that he was fully nude even if partially concealed by Yona’s slight body, which after a childhood of playing and growing together, was not an especially unusual sight to Soo-won’s eyes. There were new scars though, and Soo-won memorized them, wondering how many he had inadvertently caused and wondering how many there were that he could not yet see. Yona’s comfortably appreciative glance over Hak’s nude form spoke volumes about the intimacy of their relationship. Now that they had come to the end of their own adventure, they would be starting something new together.

Hak carefully stripped Yona of her elaborate garments with a practiced hand, and somehow Soo-won could feel their distance even as they were so very near.

Without her voluminous clothes, Hak loomed over Yona’s frame even more obviously, surrounding her entirely in Soo-won’s vision. He wrapped his arm around her small body, keeping her suspended against him so that he could kiss her shoulder and nuzzle into her neck. As small as she looked held against him, the picture still let something in Soo-won’s heart ease. Yona was safe, and she always would be with Hak there to protect her.

Hak leaned down, bending Yona closer to Soo-wan as he moved. He propped himself up with one hand that he tangled into Soo-won’s hair. It was a simple gesture, but one that went a long way in making Soo-wan feel connected to the man who had been his best friend all of his life. Alternatively entranced with the look of sweet contentment on Yona’s face and the openness of Hak’s eyes, Soo-won didn’t see as Hak entered Yona, but he could tell by the way Yona softly cried out and how Hak clenched his fist around his hair. 

Hak began to move inside of her, and Soo-won could just barely feel the rhythmic movement of his hips as their legs teasingly whispered back and forth against his inner thighs. His thighs ached to feel them more and his hips began to twitch fruitlessly forward in harmony with Hak’s powerful thrusts.

Disentangling his hand, Hak rose up, bringing the princess with him. With both arms now free, he was able to encircle Yona’s tiny waist and grip her hips in both hands. He stilled his own hips in favor of moving the princess up and down his length, which Soo-won now had a perfect view of. He could watch every inch of Hak’s considerable girth disappear within Yona’s crimson curls, and his fingers flexed, wanting to touch. 

Yona’s eyes, half-lidded, flicked to the slight movement. Without hesitation, she held one of her own hands out to him. Soo-won took it, glad even for this innocent contact, but Yona was not content to merely hold his hand. As if she sensed his true desires, she pressed his hands against the point of joining between herself and Hak so that Soo-won could feel both of them. His palm rested against Hak’s burning heat, and each thrust rubbed Yona over his reaching fingers as she slid down Hak’s length. The sensation made Yona cry out in pleasure, and the thought that he had helped cause that in some way gave Soo-won such a rush of joy that he gladly would have given anything of himself to hear it again. 

They looked so beautiful above him, his two best friends together and in perfect sync with one another. If his estrangement was the price for their perfection, then Soo-won had no regrets for the blood on his hands. He was happy to have taken on the shadows that ultimately led these two to their light. 

Something of his innermost thoughts must have shown on his face because before he even knew what was happening, Yona was pressed on top of him, enclosed between his body and Hak’s as the general pushed forward to capture Soo-won’s lips with his own. He could barely react as Hak took complete charge of the kiss. Soo-won could only let his eyes fall closed in delight as Hak claimed him and yet never faltered as he resumed thrusting his own hips to move into Yona. 

The princess was warm against him and now his sex was pressed against where his hand had been. The difference was indescribable. The warm wetness of Yona’s sex transferred to his own body, easing the friction to a glorious glide. The motion of Hak and Yona’s lovemaking quickly heated his body from within as much as their close proximity warmed him from without. He couldn’t help himself as he moaned into Hak’s mouth. Soo-won had forced himself to remain in complete control of himself and everything around him for so, so very long.

Yona simply clung to Soo-won’s chest as her body was stimulated from all around, but Soo-won could tell that Hak was still in complete control despite the way his pupils were blown against his blue eyes.

“Yona,” Hak whispered into the princess’s hair as he slowed his thrusts inside of her, “Yona, have you looked at your Soo-won?”

The girl turned his glazed amethyst eyes towards his face to take in what was surely a dazed expression he couldn’t help but wear. Intrigued, she pressed her small hands against his chest for leverage so she could more closely peer into his desperation. 

“Soo-won’s so beautiful,” she whispered in awe as she stilled her gentle writhing between the two men. She immediately cried out as Hak thrust his hips powerdully forward one more time. Hak laughed at her as she turned a disgruntled look at him over her shoulder, displeased to have been broken out of the spell of Soo-won’s beauty. It made Soo-won smile just a little to see Hak still so jealous of Yona’s attentions even as he so completely dominated both her and him. 

Before she could get really annoyed, Hak soothed her with gentle kisses across her neck and a gentle grind against her. Her irritation quickly melted away and her hands slid across Soo-won’s nipples, making him gasp in surprised pleasure. Two pairs of eyes quickly fastened onto him again. 

A devious smirk curled across Hak’s face, which might have worried Soo-won and exasperated Yona in other situations. He carefully separated himself from Yona, and Soo-won jumped a bit as his heavy cock slapped his leg as it slipped free of Yona’s clenching body. Somehow, it felt even larger than it had looked. Somehow, it looked like Hak knew that was what he was thinking. Somehow, the smirk grew even more devious.

Hastily, he drove two fingers into Yona, making her jump in surprise and grind backwards involuntarily. Soo-won couldn’t tell, but it certainly looked like Hak was doing more with his fingers than just letting them rest inside her. When he pulled them out, he could see how they glistened with the same pleasant wetness that now dripped even more obviously onto Soo-won’s own sex. 

The general then reached his hand further down below Yona, evading Soo-won’s swollen, aching parts in favor of rubbing unexpectedly against his exposed entrance. Wasting no time, he bent his fingers to rub the knuckles more forcefully into the opening without actually breaching the tight ring of muscle. 

Soo-won didn’t even notice as his hands flew up to grasp Yona’s arms as he rode the new sensations. Curious, Yona turned her body towards Hak in order to try to see what he was doing to arouse such a response. The movement only encouraged Soo-won’s pleasure as she inadvertently aligned his trapped cock more perfectly between her legs. Her outer folds spread around him though he had no room to move himself into her. He could only writhe at the dual tease of being tantalizing close to the core of her wetness while Hak toyed with his sensitive nerves. He felt like he might break apart if he wasn’t able to have more something soon while at the same time he wanted to remain suspended in this peak of arousal, knowing what ultimately awaited him on the other side.

As it turned out, he didn’t have very much choice in the matter. 

Hak took pity on him and advantage of Yona’s growing enjoyment of being in such close contact with him to finally breach the ring of muscle with his slick-coated fingers. It burned with pain and pleasure, and Soo-won could tell that Hak had fully intended both sensations. Meanwhile Yona, deprived of Hak’s ministrations decided to take matters into her own hands as well. Gently, she wiggled between Soo-won’s prone form and Hak’s ever-dominating arms in order to position herself more favorably. She had to lift herself rather lewdly against the arm that Hak was using to drive Soo-won mad, but judging by the expression on Hak’s face, he certainly didn’t mind. The movement caused Soo-won’s manhood to spring free from where it was held tight between their bodies, but he certainly didn’t mind either as Yona quickly brought herself back against him, only this time by taking him into her body. She slid easily down his length, eased by her own excitement and Hak’s earlier efforts. It was a sensation that Soo-won never thought he would have the privilege of knowing.

Unable to find much leverage, the princess settled for grinding herself into him by rolling her hips in tantalizing circles. Her movements were mesmerizing, so much so that Hak’s fingers stilled within him as he became distracted by the motions occurring so close yet so far away from his own arousal. Soo-won whimpered as he remembered that he also had a bit of a jealous streak when it came to his friend’s attentions.

Hak shook himself into focus and, after a strategic grind against the princess (which resulted in another somewhat indignant squeak), he quickly moved his fingers again, only this time he drew them completely out to make room for his newly-slicked cock. Hak firmly gripped Soo-won’s hips beneath the princess and, with one firm jab that burned them both, Hak sheathed himself deeply within Soo-won. Yona pressed firmly against him, all three joined intimately together as one. 

Hak released Soo-won’s hips in order to grab his right hand out of the blankets below him. Yona, seeking comfort as her ecstasy built, clutched at his left. All three were joined in the chaste way Soo-won had always cherished when they were children as well as the intimate way that he had hardly dared even dream of. He was surrounded by the only people he had ever wanted for himself, and he had never had felt or would feel again as warm as happy as he did then. As his heart flowed over, Hak and Yona never ceased their ministrations, driving him to greater and greater heights of pleasure.

He feared to come down, but he knew he was speeding headlong towards his climax. The perfect synchronicity with which Hak and Yona moved drove him on. Yona’s eyes closed tight as her crimson hair spilled across her porcelain face and his own chest. Hak’s normally carefree expression had long given way to flushed cheeks and wild eyes. They fluttered closed as he bent down to lay another kiss against Yona’s shoulder and the sight, the tenderness and familiarity with which the two bodies met, proved the final undoing for Soo-won. His body clenched hard around Hak’s length as he pulsed deeply inside Yona. His hips trembled between the two as they joined him in ecstacy. 

In too little time, Hak, exhausted, collapsed on one side of him as Yona rolled gently to the other. They kissed lazily, so that Soo-won’s foggy mind could not keep track of whose lips were pressed to his and whose left quickly-fading marks along his neck. They tangled together completely as one, still holding the hands they had grasped earlier as if they were precious objects. Soo-won tried to keep his eyes open to memorize the spill of red hair against his shoulder, and the contrast of Yona’s delicate limbs with Hak’s battle-hardened body, but, despite his best efforts, they fluttered closed as he sunk into sleep.

When he awoke, he would be alone and his life with them would be at an end, but, at least, they would be together as they began something new.


End file.
